


Caretaking

by carolinecrane



Category: Touching Evil (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice for Rivers to be able to take care of Creegan for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaking

"You okay?"

He knows the answer before Creegan even looks up, because they've worked together long enough for Rivers to know just how hard Creegan takes these cases. He wonders sometimes if Creegan took death so personally before his own, considers looking up old partners just to find out what Creegan was like back then. But he never does, because the Creegan who's standing in front of him is the Creegan he knows, the one he fell in love with and for better or worse, this is who they are.

"Yeah," Creegan answers, hand scrubbing at his face for a second before he looks over at Rivers, head tilted and eyes bright in that way that always makes Rivers think of some exotic bird. "Never better."

"You sure?"

"No." Creegan looks away, focused on something that only exists in his mind, and Rivers knows that look too. "Have you eaten? We should eat."

"Yeah, okay," Rivers answers. He glances back in the direction of the scene, watching a few uniforms mill around while they wait for clean-up before he turns back to Creegan.

There are reports to fill out and for a second he suggests picking up take-out on the way back to the office, but he's seen Creegan's haunted look enough times to know that's not what he needs right now. What he needs is a distraction, needs to stop that overactive brain of his from obsessing about the ones they can't save. He slides an arm around Creegan's shoulders, steering him away from the crime scene and toward their car.

"We can pick up some takeout on the way to my place."

"Susan used to do all our reports."

Rivers smirks at that, reaching for the passenger door and Creegan doesn't argue when Rivers guides him into the car. "I'll take care of it tomorrow," he says, and the weird thing is that he doesn't even mind doing all the paperwork if it means he gets to keep an eye on Creegan all the time.


End file.
